


Why?

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: Part 6 ... Adam and Christina talk ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for such a short chapter ... and the sucky summary ...

“Christina …” he sighed.

“No, please. Don’t tell me that you feel nothing. I know that you do. I felt it when you sent me away.

And I thought … I hoped … that when I saw you tonight …” I rambled before Adam stopped me.

Shaking his head, he stood up and began slowly ambling about the room.

“Christina, whatever you may be hoping for will not happen. You must stop,” he said.

“Why?” I questioned. “Are you married? Are you in love with someone?”

Adam turned to look at me. I can only imagine how pathetic I looked. He just stood there, his eyes burrowing into my soul.

Finally, he looked away, and resumed his meandering. Still, he said nothing.

I then asked the question to which I truly didn’t want to know the answer.

“Do you … do you not like me?” I all but whispered.

Surprisingly, he came right over and sat down beside me again.

Adam very gently caressed my cheek, and I felt myself leaning into his palm. I relished the slight coolness of his touch.

“Oh Christina …” he breathed.

“Please Adam,” I implored. “Please don’t send me away again.”

Once again, Adam peered into my being with those soulful eyes.

“Christina,” he began, “I know that you care for me. And I … I care for you as well, more than I should. That being said, we cannot be together.”

It was then that my resolve finally broke, and I burst into tears.

Adam pulled me to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. When he began rubbing my back soothingly, my sobs worsened.

“I don’t understand!” I cried. “If we both care about each other, why can’t we be together?”

Adam said nothing; he merely continued to hold me while I wept.

After what felt like an eternity, there were no more tears left to be shed. I picked my head up from his chest and looked at him. He seemed as distraught as I was.

“Adam,” I murmured, “Please … explain to me why I can’t be with you …”

He released me from his embrace, and stood up. He walked over to the piano and sighed.

“Christina, this is far more complex than you realize. I am not who you think I am. And it is for that reason that I can’t be with you … no matter how much I may want that …” he said quietly.

Taking a moment to gather my thoughts, I spoke.

“You are an exceptional man, an immensely talented musician dedicated to his art, intelligent and passionate … that’s who I KNOW you are. And that’s all I could ever want,” I stated.

Shaking his head again, Adam slumped onto the piano bench.

“I appreciate your kind words, and while they may be true, there is something much more …” he mumbled.

Mustering up some courage, I joined him on the bench and took his hand in mine. When he looked at me, my heart broke. There was nothing but sadness and despair in his eyes.

“Adam, please … whatever it is, I don’t care. We can work through it,” I pleaded.

His cool fingertips brushed across my cheek, and I longed for more. I closed my eyes and sighed, wishing that he would realize that I not only want to be with him, but that I NEED to be with him.

“Christina, my beautiful dancer … this is not something that we can ‘work through.’ It is who, or rather WHAT I am that is the issue. It can potentially endanger you, and I will NOT put you in harm’s way. I care too much to do that to you,” he explained.

“Hurt me? How could you possibly do that?” I said, a bit more loudly than I intended.

Adam just looked at me, not even the slightest bit stunned that I had raised my voice.

“I still don’t understand any of this …” I moaned.

“I don’t expect you to,” he replied matter of factly.

Now I was starting to get a little angry.

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked haughtily. “You don’t think I’ll be able to comprehend whatever this mystery dilemma is?”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” he sighed, “I only mean that anyone would have a hard time grasping this particular truth. And I don’t want you to suffer any more than you already are.”

“So refusing to tell me the truth is the better solution?” I shouted, standing up.

Adam said nothing.

“Damn it! Tell me!” I screamed.

I stood there glaring at him, and then suddenly he jumped up, grabbed my arm, and dragged me into another room.

I was even more stunned when he threw me onto the old couch.

“Stay here,” he all but growled.

Righting myself on the sofa, I took a glance around the room.

There was a hodgepodge of antique equipment and modern technology surrounded by mountains of books. And though every window was covered with dark, thick curtains, I could feel air moving.

After a minute or so, Adam returned. He was carrying a stainless steel thermos and a small crystal cordial glass.

He sat down beside me, setting the two items on the book laden coffee table. He unscrewed the lid and very carefully poured the liquid into the glass.

I was more than a little perplexed, as it was thick and crimson colored.

Adam then turned to me and said darkly, “You wanted the truth … well here it is.”

Saying nothing else, he brought the glass to his lips and slowly drained it. His head fell back against the sofa, and he moaned softly.

Adam then turned to look at me, and that’s when I saw them … fangs covered in blood …

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
